BA Season 1: 6 'Home'
by The Barracuda
Summary: Goliath does his best to persuade Elisa to move into the castle, but the turning point is a gift from the one man she still detests.


  
  
6 - "Home"  
Originally Written: February 15th, 2000  
  
February 1st, 2000  
Dreams are rumored to be portals into the soul. What lies buried in the mind is often  
exposed by the subconscious when sleep enslaves the body. Elisa was dreaming, hazed  
images swirled within her head as her deepest thoughts and desires came to the surface.   
She stirred restlessly, often kicking the covers off her body. She had fallen asleep after  
coming home from the castle the day after the honeymoon. Her first night home as Mrs.  
Elisa Maza, she had reluctantly said goodbye to her husband and moved back into her  
apartment.  
  
But her sleep tonight would be troubled. She tossed and turned on her queen sized  
mattress, her breath becoming coarse. Her dreams were becoming erotic, sensual. An  
apparition molded itself around her slender body, removing her clothing and casting it's  
soft touch on her supple skin. The phantom formed a familiar shape as clouded indigo  
wings surrounded her very being. Her husband had returned to claim his prize in her  
sleep. She could feel Goliath's arms upon her, circling around her body. His forceful  
hands explored her soft flesh with wondrous sensations exploding from his fingertips like  
sparks of electricity. An ethereal moan escaped her ruby lips and she moved towards the  
right side of her bed, the side Goliath had often slept on during the honeymoon. She  
reached over, and instead of feeling his massive chest, she felt nothing but a cold, empty  
space. Elisa was broken from her slumber. She opened her eyes and looked to where her  
husband should be. She found nothing.  
  
She sat up with the sheets around her, and frantically looked around the room. Lit up by  
the light of the afternoon, she searched for Goliath. But her small bedroom was empty.   
She mentally chastised herself with a light slap to her forehead. Her husband was locked  
in his stone sleep high upon the ancient spires of castle Wyvern, far from her urban  
high-rise. She clutched the sheets tighter to her frame. It was nearing the Spring season  
and though the temperature was quite mild, she felt deathly cold without the lavender  
gargoyle's warm body. She understood he may never be able to share her bed in the day,  
but she took great comfort knowing he was just above, guarding her sleeping form with  
ever watchful eyes. Elisa Maza never felt more alone in her own apartment.  
  
Her thoughts reflected back to one day past, one of the last times she saw her husband  
before the sun's perpetual grip seized him in his prison...  
  
Castle Wyvern, Yesterday...  
"Elisa, now that we are mated, I think it would be best that you move into the castle."   
Goliath's booming voice unintentionally rumbled throughout the library. "When you  
were recovering from the elfshot, you spent almost two weeks her under my care, in my  
home. You were safe with your clan, safe with me."  
  
"I know," Elisa answered quietly, "it was great, being able to see you whenever I wanted.   
Having you close at all times. But I just can't..." She quickly looked away from Goliath,  
who was beside her on the overstuffed library couch.  
  
Goliath delicately placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please tell me why."  
  
"It's...it's..." She forced herself to answer but couldn't form the words she wanted.  
  
"It's Xanatos, isn't it?" It was Goliath's turn to look down. "He still bothers you. You  
can't forgive him for what he's done."  
  
"Can you?" Elisa whirled around and looked into Goliath's eyes.  
  
"I know better than anyone else what he was capable of. My clan and I have been forced  
to go through a lot because of that man, but everything he's done for us, and others, in the  
last four years has showed me otherwise. I believe he has changed and I also believe I  
trust him, and I pride myself on being a good judge of character. Well...most of the  
time." He managed a slight grin, trying to lighten Elisa's mood.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust him, it's...if I move in, that man will be my landlord. David  
Xanatos will be my landlord. I will be living in his home. I know he says that he's given  
it back to you, but...it still feels like 'his' castle." she replied, crossing her arms as if she  
felt a cool draft traverse her skin.  
  
Goliath didn't know how to answer. He just grabbed Elisa's shoulders and laid her back  
against his chest, hearing her sigh and watching the delicate strands of ebon hair spiral in  
the sudden rush of breath. "Just promise me that you will think about it."  
  
"I promise." She smiled. "You know, you could always move in with me."  
  
"I would in a heartbeat, but I cannot leave my clan or this castle. It has been my home  
for a thousand years. The ghosts of my clan still haunt it's walls and I would feel...lonely  
if I were to leave it behind. Besides, your apartment is much too small for me. And the  
color of the walls..." Goliath's joke was interrupted as he felt Elisa poke him in the ribs.  
  
Back at Elisa's Apartment, around 3:00 in the afternoon...  
She looked at her alarm clock, and immediately jumped from the bed. After having a  
shower and getting something to eat, she left her apartment and headed to the street. The  
fairlane awoke with a start and sped away into the busy city boulevards, heading towards  
a certain house in the suburbs, a relatively short drive from the sprawling city center. She  
pulled up at the Maza residence and got out of the car. As she tread along the brick path,  
leading to the front door, she could hear children playing in the quiet crescent. Young,  
innocent voices, which took her back to the night on the beach with Goliath. She rang  
the doorbell, listening to the serene chimes echo slightly within the older home and  
waited for either of her parents to answer.  
  
It would be her father who pulled the door open to find his newly married daughter  
standing before him. "Elisa! What are you doing here? I thought you would be in bed,  
still sleeping off your honeymoon."  
  
"Hey dad. I was...restless and I'd thought I would drop in and tell you about the past  
week. The parts I couldn't fit into my phonecall yesterday." She was welcomed in and  
soon both her parents were sitting on the couch, listening to every detail of the island  
getaway. Hours passed before she finished, eventually ending the tale with the  
conversation with Goliath. About how he wanted her to move into the Eyrie. A look of  
sadness washed over her, and her mother took her aside.  
  
"Elisa, what's wrong?" her mother asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"I want to be with Goliath every waking hour. I would love to live with him, but..."  
  
"You don't want to live with Xanatos hanging over your shoulder." Diane finished for  
her.  
  
"I told Goliath that I didn't know if I could live in Xanatos' building, live in Xanatos'  
home."  
  
"Do you trust David Xanatos?" Her father's voice startled her as he sat down alongside,  
entrapping the slender woman between her parents.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Does Goliath?" he continued.  
  
"Yes, surprisingly."  
  
"Then that's good enough for us. We trust Goliath completely, and if he trusts Xanatos,  
then there's no problem." Peter watched as his daughter stared wide eyed into his face.   
"What? What are you looking at? Hey, I have every reason to mistrust that man, but  
from what Diane has told me, and what he's done for you and the clan in the recent  
years, I think he deserves a second chance. If you want to move in, we know Goliath will  
always be there to protect you. Besides, if Xanatos tries anything, Goliath will pull his  
arms from his body."  
  
"Yeah." Elisa agreed, picturing in her mind what that would look like.  
  
"You still sound unconvinced, Elisa." her mother chimed in beside her. "It must have  
been hard moving back to your apartment after the wedding and the honeymoon."  
  
"Even though I know he won't be able to sleep with me, I knew he was always close by.   
I woke up this morning expecting him to be by my side, but..."  
  
"Your bed has never felt so big, has it?" Diane smirked.  
  
"It took me a long time to finally feel at home in that apartment. And now, it feels too  
big, too quiet, too empty." She cupped her face with her hands, leaning against her  
father.  
  
"Home is where your family is. Home is where you want to be most in the world. And  
your home is Goliath. Speaking for your mother, we believe you should go for it." her  
father remarked, resting his chin on her hair and looking towards Diane, who nodded her  
approval.  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
****************************************  
  
Elisa climbed the steep steps of Goliath's turret just as day was coming to an end. The  
shroud of darkness encroached the city, swallowing the sun. She stood to the side,  
watching the cracks appear on the statue before her. She protected herself from flying  
shards as Goliath exploded from his stone cell, raised to his full seven foot, seven inch  
height and tore the air around him with a guttural scream. He turned towards the inside  
of the tower, and caught Elisa within his gaze. He leaped from his perch as Elisa threw  
herself into his awaiting arms. His wings closed around them as he breathed in the scent  
of his human mate.  
  
"How was your first day back in your apartment, Elisa-mine? Did you sleep well?" the  
giant warrior asked as he looked down at her.  
  
"No. Not well at all. I missed you. I missed not having you near." She stared at his  
chest, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"As did I. Live with me, Elisa. What are you afraid of?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything, Big Guy." She rested her head against his shoulder, finding  
the exact spot where it fit perfectly, just underneath his chin. They reveled in the short  
moment of their love until Goliath tensed slightly as he picked her from the ground. She  
held on to his neck and prepared herself as he flew down to the others.  
  
With a resounding call, he directed the clan to his side. He motioned for them to form a  
line in front of the couple and they heeded his wish. "My clan, it seems we need to  
convince Mrs. Maza why she should move in with us. She says she does not want to.   
We need to prove otherwise. Do you have any good reasons why?" Similar to a drill  
sergeant inspecting his troops, he marched in front of them, and quickly whirled around  
when he reached the end of the line.  
  
"Well, besides the fact you will be by Goliath's side at all times, this is probably the  
safest building in New York." Angela chimed in first, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Free rent and food." Brooklyn answered next.  
  
"And free cable, lassie." Hudson added.  
  
"The best computer equipment in the country." Lexington quipped.  
  
"Secured, underground parking for the fairlane." Broadway said.  
  
"The best equipped gym in the city and an Olympic-sized swimming pool with adjoining  
hot tub." Sata responded.  
  
"An absolutely huge library." Desdemona and Othello both said at once.  
  
"Don't forget about the huge TV, and all the cool stuff that always happens." The twins  
finally got their chance to speak.  
  
"And what about the bedroom I was going to offer you?" A voice came from nowhere,  
seeming as if the castle itself was calling to them. The clan looked around until they  
caught sight of Xanatos standing in the doorway to the inner sanctum.  
  
"What bedroom?" Elisa asked, crossing her arms and thinning her eyes.  
  
"Come with me please." He turned and disappeared into the darkness of the castle,  
leaving Elisa to shrug her shoulders and follow him inside, with the rest of the clan  
behind her. She caught up with Xanatos who had stopped at a large pair of double doors,  
situated in the grand hall. Elisa came to a halt and looked over the wooden portals,  
extending more than ten feet above the ground. She had walked past them many times  
yet never took the time to explore inside. "I have been preparing this room ever since  
you were here recovering from the elfshot. I thought you were going to move in then, but  
you went home after you were well. Yet I continued in my pet project as I knew Goliath  
would eventually wear you down."  
  
"Wear me down?" Elisa glared at the billionaire. "Just what's inside the room,  
Xanatos?"  
  
"See for yourself, detective." he stated simply and moved aside.  
  
Elisa grabbed the handle and opened the door. The oaken barriers, despite their ominous  
enormity and weight, drifted open without a sound. She stepped inside and sucked in a  
breath. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. The doors opened into a vast  
extent of cerulean carpeting, a dark blue stretching forth from wall to wall. She walked  
slowly into the middle of the bedroom, bigger than any bedroom in the castle, as the  
gargoyles came in as well. Giant gilded bay windows swelled towards the roof and  
above her, three large ceiling fans with crystal chandeliers, hung suspended from golden  
chains.  
  
Just ahead of her, a massive antique bed, dark mahogany with white sheets and quilt,  
with a large canopy sitting upon four carved wooden spirals. On either side sat matching  
bedside tables with two drawers in each and tall pale ivory lamps adorning the surface.   
A mammoth fireplace, lined with a marble mantle, built into the stone walls with a blue  
couch facing directly in front. A set of glass doors, framed with white curtains, led  
outside to a private balcony, encircled by the familiar stone cornice structure. On the  
other side of the bed lay a large wooden dresser and chair, and a round mirror attached  
above, directly to the stone wall. The dresser rested beside a seven foot tall wardrobe  
with room for every piece of clothing she had ever owned in her entire life.  
  
Even further beyond that, another door led into a grand bathroom, putting her small  
abode to shame. Elisa looked inside, and found a huge whirlpool bathtub sculpted from  
white marble, sitting flush into the black and white checkered tile. Tall frosted glass  
partitions outlined the shower next to it. Another door at the far side led into her own  
private hot tub and sauna. Elisa continued walking around the room, marveling at the  
exquisite craftsmanship.  
  
Her gaze set upon a set of translucent sliding doors, much like that found in a Japanese  
home. She slowly slid them open and found another smaller room, barren of furniture as  
the moonlight shone through the large bay window. Closing the door, she looked back at   
Xanatos, who had stayed within the doorframe, watching the clan with great amusement.  
  
"Do I do great work or what?"  
  
"Holy shit..." The only sentence Elisa could muster.  
  
"As you can see, this is what I have to offer you. It's all yours, and Goliath's, if you  
move in." Elisa watched as Xanatos came in and made himself comfortable on the bed's  
soft coverings. "It's able to withstand up to one thousand pounds." He smirked.   
Goliath's eyes flashed white as Elisa rolled hers. "Now, I believe you have a decision to  
make."  
  
"This is amazing. I haven't even seen five-star hotels with room this nice. What's the  
catch?"  
  
"You have to call me David." he answered. Elisa's reply was a scowl. "Only kidding,  
detective. There is no catch. I want to make you as comfortable as possible."  
  
"And what's the small room for?" Elisa asked, as she pointed towards the sliding doors.  
  
"Future expansion...in more ways than one." he quipped, raising an eyebrow and causing  
Elisa and Goliath to look at each other. "Well, Mrs. Maza?"  
  
"It's very tempting, but..."  
  
"Wait, there's one more thing." He never let her finish as he reached into his coat  
pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I know you are hesitant to move in  
because I own the castle. But this little piece of paper can change all that, it's the deed.   
If you move in, I'll turn over Wyvern to Goliath. Lock, stock and barrel."  
  
Elisa's mouth dropped open again, as did half the clans'. "Goliath will own the castle  
legally?  
  
"All he has to do is sign on the dotted line."  
  
Goliath recovered from his shock and walked up behind his human love and circled his  
arms around her. He brought his head level with her own and gingerly closed her open  
mouth with his talon. "Anymore doubts about moving in?"  
  
"None whatsoever. You got it, Big Guy. I'll move in." The clan gathered around and  
congratulated the couple, as Xanatos offered a pen to the leader and Goliath signed the  
deed. With a simple stroke of black ink, the gargoyles had reclaimed their ancient home  
after a thousand years, and Goliath and Elisa had been brought together in home, mind  
body and spirit. 


End file.
